Among known conventional structures that, during vehicle travel, notifies the driver that the vehicle has departed from the lane are rumble strips, which form a wavy surface in the center, shoulder, or other areas of the road in advance and intentionally generate vibrations and vibration sounds when the vehicle passes over the wavy surface.
Also, there is known a vehicle notification device that notifies the driver by recognizing the lane ahead of the vehicle by image analysis using a camera or by other means and emitting a notification sound, notification light, or the like when the vehicle departs from the lane, rather than forming a wavy surface in the road surface in advance. Among proposed methods for notifying the driver without emitting a notification sound or notification light are notification devices that notify the driver by driving a vibration motor disposed in a seat.
Examples of such notification devices include those that include vibration mechanisms disposed in different two interior members in the vehicle interior and notify the driver of a dangerous situation by moving a vibration from one vibration mechanism to the other vibration mechanism (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
There have been also proposed vehicle alarm devices that alarm the driver by vibrating a power seat using a motor for driving the seat (for example, see Patent Literature 2).